newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Character Bumpers Set B (1999-2003)
Here is a list of Nickelodeon Character Bumpers Set B used from June 1 1999 to December 14, 2003, and with the Jimmy Neutron Bumpers were rare. Tommy and Dil A Nickelodeon ball bounces down to the ground with Tommy and Dil fighting over the ball. While they were fighting they were stretching it so much they turned it to a Nickelodeon splat. Used when Rugrats starts airing. Chuckie and the Caterpillar We see a Nickelodeon caterpillar crawl on Chuckie's arm then goes inside his clothes. Chuckie runs around then the caterpillar comes out as a Nickelodeon butterfly as it flies to the screen. Used when Rugrats starts airing. Angelica Angelica comes by and then sings. She sing too loud which causes the white background to turn to a orange background with Nickelodeon on the screen and we see Angelica as she shrug to the viewers. Used when Rugrats starts airing. Reptar We see Reptar stomping and stop and roars. Until then we see a Nickelodeon dragon roaring at Reptar which scares him away. Used when Rugrats starts airing Hey Arnold! We see Helga standing next to a Nickelodeon ball. All of a sudden Harold comes and kick the ball throwing it to Gerald then throws it Arnold who hits it with a baseball bat. The ball hits Helga then to the screen with glass breaking meaning it's a window. The kids all run away except Arnold who smiles nervously and hides his bat around his back. Used when Hey Arnold! starts airing. The Angry Beavers We see Dagget and Norbert in an underwear battle. They take underwears one by one when Dagget takes off his last underwear he ripped his fur off and stretches He uses a Nickelodeon towel to cover up and puts himself on it. Used when The Angry Beavers starts airing. CatDog We see a Nickelodeon garbage truck driving off with Dog chasing it while dragging Cat along. Dog eats the garbage truck and Dog along Cat throws it up causing the truck to turn to a Nickelodeon splat. Used when CatDog starts airing. The Wild Thornberrys Eliza and Darwin runs by screaming and we see a Nickelodeon rhino chasing after him with Donnie hanging on to it's tail. Used when The Wild Thornberrys starts airing. Spongebob Squarepants We see Spongebob trying to blow a bubble but unsuccessfully couldn't. So he blows it out of his holes forming the bubble to a Nickelodeon bubble. Used when Spongebob Squarepants starts airing. Blazing Dragons In a white background, and we see King Allfire, Queen Griddle with Sir Galahot, Sir Loungelot, Sir Burnevere, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Blaze, Cinder and Clinker, Flicker and Princess Flame flying around. then Sir Hotbreath stands back burps and breaths fire on Count Geoffrey and Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3 while runs away, Sir Loungelot throw the stone and crash into a wall, leaving an orange imprint of the stone with the Nickelodeon logo and the gang appears with King Allfire saying "Knights of the Square Table, Arise!". Used when Blazing Dragons starts airing. Rocket Power We see the Rocket gang riding around the white BG then ride to the screen making a Nickelodeon logo that looks like them and the gang appears with Otto saying Yeah!. Used when Rocket Power starts airing. Pelswick We see Pelswick riding his wheelchair on a Nickelodeon splat but falls off it and to the ground spinning around and removes his hat to the left. Used when Pelswick starts airing. As Told by Ginger We see Ginger Dodie and Macy dancing until Macy trips and Miranda and Courtney comes laughing at them. Then Carl and Hoodsey throws orange waterballoons that turns to a Nickelodeon splat as Ginger starts chasing after them. Used when As Told by Ginger starts airing. The Fairly OddParents We see Cosmo and Wanda poofing up into Color until they poof up a giant Nickelodeon heart in Orange, Then the logo tips over and drenches them in orange paint. Used when The Fairly OddParents starts airing. Reptar (Jimmy Neutron version) A scene from the Reptar with the Nickelodeon dragon. Reptar stomps onscreen and roars. Then he hears another dinosaur and gets scared, and we see it's a Nickelodeon dinosaur and runs away, but the Nickelodeon dinosaur's top opens up to reveal Jimmy Neutron and Goddard piloting it and controlled the Nickelodeon dinosaur (and the Jimmy Neutron theme song can be heard). Used when either Rugrats or Jimmy Neutron starts airing. The Wild Thornberrys (Jimmy Neutron version) In a white background, and we see Eliza and Darwin are being chased by Jimmy’s orange rocket, instead of the orange rhino and Goddard is holding the orange string, also Donnie rides it, leaving a trail of orange smoke with the Nickelodeon logo on it. Used when either The Wild Thornberrys or Jimmy Neutron starts airing. Invader Zim In a white background, and we see the Irken Spaceship flies here and Invader Zim comes in walking to the white BG. Zim whistles the fingers with the Voot Cruiser has GIR inside and the Voot Runner in orange with the Nickelodeon logo on it, Zim rises up, riding the Voot Runner and they flies away. Used when Invader Zim starts airing. The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents Invader Zim Crossover Show In a white background, and we see Lizzie McGuire, David Gordon, Miranda Sanchez, Timmy Turner, Invader Zim and GIR going to the mall, also Animated Lizzie McGuire is riding in the orange convertible car and drives off leaving twin trails of orange smoke with the Nickelodeon logo on it. Used when The Lizzie McGuire Fairly OddParents! Invader Zim Crossover Show starts airing. ChalkZone In a white background, and we see Rudy is drawing a Nickelodeon balloon with Snap, and they hops on the orange balloon, with the Nickelodeon airplane on the air, the orange racecar driving the ground and the Nickelodeon Boat on the water. Used when ChalkZone starts airing.